


Time

by pizzawitholives



Series: One-shots - Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gangs, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzawitholives/pseuds/pizzawitholives
Summary: Bella has had enough of her boyfriend stumbling in injured at all hours of the morning. She can't do it anymore
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: One-shots - Hobbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is a one-shot. however I have a couple of ideas that may turn into a second chapter/epilogue situation but there are no promises.

It was late, or rather it was early. 2am. She was supposed to be at work in 5 hours, and she knew from experience that teaching 10 year olds with almost no sleep was not wise. But Thorin was still out, and Bella wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until he was home. Safe.

2:10.

Where was he? Who was he with? She could call Dis, but Thorin's sister had 3 year old Fili and 6 month old Kili. Bella picked up the phone and called Balin, it was likely his brother Dwalin was with Thorin, the two cousins rarely did anything without the other after all.

_ She was running late, her exam had started 10 minutes ago and she was nowhere near the university. She was in such a rush she didn’t notice the man standing on the sidewalk and ran into him. For a moment she felt herself falling before strong arms grabbed her and helped her up. In front of her was the most handsome man she had met. His dark hair was long, brushing his shoulders and his piercing blue eyes stared right into her soul. His mouth was set into a frown beneath his beard and he was wearing a dress shirt tight enough it left little to the imagination. _

_ “Sorry” _

_ “No need to apologise ma’am no harm done.” his voice, it melted her insides. “You seem to be in a rush, maybe I could help?” _

2:47.

He had driven her to her exam. She had gotten there 30 minutes after it had started but the professor had been nice enough to allow her to sit the exam and had given her an extra 15 minutes after everyone else finished. Thorin had been waiting for her after she left and despite the crowd of women around him his eyes had met hers immediately and once she had made her way to him he asked her to lunch.

2:50

_ “So, teaching, any reason you wanted to go  _ back  _ to school?” _

_ “Well, I love children, I have a big family, on my dad’s side I’m the oldest cousin and on mum’s I’m smack in the middle. And I used to babysit and tutor my cousins all the time, and I loved helping them. To be able to teach someone else, and watch how they change and grow, it’s a blessing, and I want to make a difference in their lives.” _

_ “That’s amazing. I wish I could say something so wonderful about my job, but alas, I am simply taking over my dad’s building company.” _

_ “I’m sure you can find meaning in such a job. Everything has meaning after all, even if we can’t quite see it.” _

3:03

_ “Bella, meet my sister, Dis and her fiance, Vili. and this is my father, Thrain. You’ve met Dwalin, this is Balin his brother and our other cousins, Oin and Gloin.” _

_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, Thorin has told me so much about you all.” _

3:07

Where was he? Balin hadn’t answered her last two calls. She’d try one more time, third times a charm after all.

“Hello”

“Balin, where is he?”

“I don't know Bella”

“You’re lying, Balin please, Where is he?”

“... Over at the old fortress”

“Azog… he promised, Balin, why is he there?”

3:16

_ Azog. The first time she encountered him, her and Thorin had been dating for nearly 5 months. Neither had said the ‘L’ word yet but Bella could admit to herself she was falling and falling deeply. They had gone for dinner as a group, the company as they called themselves seeing as most of them worked with Thorin. Dis, Vili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori and Dori. After dinner they went to the old school bowling alley for some fun. They were halfway through their games when he had walked in. All leather jackets, scarred faces and the scent of cigarettes and sweat clinging to him and his ‘posse.’ _

_ Thorin went stiff and somehow, Bella couldn’t be sure what kicked it off, the two groups started fighting. Nori pushed Bella, Dis and Ori out with Oin, a remark about how the women shouldn’t see this and with a shout that Oin would suffer if his sister was hurt Nori ran back inside.  _

_ Later, back at Thorin’s as Bella patched him up he explained how he and Azog had clashed their whole lives. Azog’s cousin Smaug had stolen from Thrain and the two groups were in an eternal fight. It wasn't a gang, Thorin insisted, It was just protecting their land from the greedy orcs. _

3:32

“Bella he had no choice”

“No choice! There is always a choice. Everything has a meaning Balin and evidently this Gang war has more meaning to Thorin than his promise to me!”

Bella hung up and threw the phone. It shattered against the wall.

Bella had moved into Thorin’s a year ago. Her parents home was currently housing her Cousins Primula and Drogo who had just given birth to Frodo. Drogo had been unfairly fired and Bella had allowed them to use it rent free until they could get on their feet.

The closet in Thorin’s room was massive. Half of it was dedicated to her clothes. Most of which Thorin had brought for her, dresses, shoes, jewelry. He promised it was all bought with money he made legally, he wasn’t in a gang after all, but Bella knew how much his business made, and some of those dresses did not fit his income.

3:50

_ “Thorin! What happened?” _

_ “Azog, some of his lackeys ganged up on Bifur so we had to hit back, make them pay.” _

_ “Thorin, you didn’t have to do anything. It’s not safe. Look at you! you’re bleeding everywhere and from the way you are holding your arm you must have dislocated your shoulder.” _

_ “I’m fine! Not nearly as bad as them. And I had to do something, Bifur ended up in the hospital, cracked ribs and a concussion not to mention the cuts and bruises. Oin wouldn’t work on him unless he had all his equipment.” _

_ “Thorin, you could have ended up in the hospital. It’s getting too much. I don’t know where you are at night, I don’t know when you will be home. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. Everytime I say goodbye I think this is going to be the last time I see you.” _

_ “Move in with me. Move in and you don’t have to worry as much. We can see each other everyday, you will know when I’m home…” _

_ “Yes.” _

4:12

She had hoped that moving in would mean Thorin would spend more time at home. And at first he did. She got home at 5:30and started dinner. He got home at 6:30. They ate at 7:00. Every second Friday his family and the company came over for dinner. On the alternate week they had some of her family.

Then Ori had been targeted. Nothing major, just a Note left at the bookshop she owned. No one could tell how they got in to leave the note and it wasn’t much, just a vague ‘get out or else’ but Thorin was furious. Ori hadn’t wanted to tell anyone at first, she worried about her brothers as much as Bella worried about Thorin. But Nori had found out.

In the early morning after the resulting fight, Bella made Thorin promise to stop. He was coming back with worse injuries every time and Bella didn’t want to see the day he didn’t come back.

4:24

Her bag was packed and sitting near the door, her coat on top of it. She had a box in which she put some of her knick-knacks and treasured possessions and photographs of her and her parents, her and Frodo, her and Thorin. That was placed next to her suitcase.

_ “Isn’t he precious Thorin!” _

_ “Yes, Prim, Drogo you did good” _

_ “Bella, we were wondering if you would be his Godmother.” Prim had sounded anxious as she asked. She would deny it but Bella knew she worried about how Thorin’s lifestyle wasn't safe for her cousin let alone her son. _

_ It was on their way home that Thorin asked her if she ever wanted children. _

_ “Maybe, one day. I suppose it depends.” _

_ “On what? I want kids, so do you. We have steady jobs and incomes. What else matters?” _

_ “Thorin, I don’t want to be raising my children with a father who is in a gang” _

_ “IT’S NOT A GANG! Bella, you know why I have to do this, I thought you understood.” _

_ “You always have a choice Thorin, everything has a meaning, even if we can’t quite see it yet.” _

4:46

The door banged open and Bella jumped from her spot standing in front of the dying fire.

Thorin walked in, covered in blood and bruises, limping into the kitchen. He didn’t notice his girlfriend until she cleared her throat and he turned to see her standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Hey Bell, sorry I’m home so late, did I wake you love?”

“No you didn’t wake me Thorin, because I couldn’t sleep.” she struggled to control her breathing “You promised me Thorin, you promised me that this would all stop. That you would leave all this behind, this gang, and don’t try to tell me it isn't a gang. I thought you wanted a future with me, you promised that everything was behind you and you wanted to start a family and you wouldn’t let this be a danger.”

“Bella, I meant it. This was just something I had to do. Bombur was threatened and…”

“ENOUGH! ENOUGH EXCUSES THORIN! I can't keep doing this. I can't. I have to be at work in 2 hours and I can’t keep waiting up all night for you to stumble home. I’m done. I’m done being in a relationship that has no meaning.”

Thorin reached for her, but seeing her flinch away, and the Blood on his hands he stopped.

“Everything has a meaning Bella, even if we can't quite see it yet.” 

“Not this, not us.”

And out she walked. She grabbed her bag and he box. Her coat folded over her arm. She got in her car and spared a glance at the house. Thorin was standing in the doorway, watching her, waiting for her to come back inside. She started the car and reversed out of the driveway and with one last breath she left.

5:02


End file.
